


Test

by Uhei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhei/pseuds/Uhei





	

##  Feltsman to take on Japan's Late-Bloomer Yuri Katsuki

##### by The Silver Skate,24 Feb

  
IN an unexpected announcement late this season following a slew of speculations about where top Russian figure skating  
coach Yakov Feltsman (Yubileniv Club, St. Petersburg) has been since his star student Viktor Nikiforov won his second GPF title  
in Fukuoka, Japan two months ago, the former Olympian has made an official statement...  
Read the full article>>

>   
>  **nikifever**  
>  Wait doesn't Yakov only coach Russian skaters?  
>  **vorolenovo**  
>  Just means that this guy has that much potential? Idk

**次世代エース⁈全日本選手権大会男子フリーで逆転金｜勝生勇利初優勝**

> alisa33: 昨シーズンこの選手行ったけ⁇  
>  yazunori: ありましたよ！去年20位のヤツ  
>  ShioMK5:え嘘同じ人？  
>  Moro-ana:メガネw  
> 

 

小田ぴょん Retweeted  
**スケート場でピカピカ氷！** @ska7opkpk・Feb 25  
これ見ましたか？！:http://www.russia-now.ru/DreRT54/  
あの名コーチが!!  
#ヤコフ・フエルツマン  
#勝生勇利  
#GPF

**勇ちのウーバ** @yuu-sho ・Feb 26  
@0daga4 勇利くん凄い！どんどん上手くなってほしい！

 

**リーチア** @hongo15 ・Feb 26  
@0daga4 まだ日本代表する...よね？


End file.
